Xarxes
"I know my purpose." - The Celestial "And so do we." - Xarxes, B3C15 - Corrupted Son of Japheth Xarxes was a tiefling alchemist and member of the Plane-Stryders. He was integral as the group's main source of recovery and healing. A member of the Order of the Falcon, Xarxes was an altruistic individual who tried to make friends just about everywhere he went. As a scholar he was also generally the information bank of his group. Occasionally this led to a desire to be right, which put him at odds with some party members, but ultimately he looked after every single one like a parent. His inner circle extended as well to people such as Myraia, Alan Tinley, and Ireena Kolyana, who became somewhat of an alchemist trainee. Description Appearance Xarxes is decorated in the clothes of his Order, robes of white and green. He wears a falconer's glove from which he summons the bird Darius. Also if needed, he dons gloves and a plague doctor's mask. These however, are not the most striking things on Xarxes's figure. Xarxes is a rare winged form of a tiefling. His skin is a striking blue. He has an inquisitive bearded face, black hair tied in a ponytail, and two looping horns decorated at the ends with rings and charms. His tail is pointed and bumpy, and behind him are two massive wings. Personality Xarxes is a giving individual, usually the most so of the Plane-Stryders. He regularly follows customs and provides for those in need, not only out of obligation but by what he deems necessary. Despite this, Xarxes is far from a pushover. He quickly makes inferences about those that he meets, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. On top of this he has no trouble speaking his mind, whether to a simple thief or a vampire lord. Xarxes finds deep comfort in family. In his experience such a thing is hard to come by. The Plane-Stryders are the closest he's had to a home, even if they include a delinquent child or an alcoholic uncle. History Pre-Campaign The event Xarxes' birth is relatively unknown. He appeared on the footstep of Feathercrest Orphanage in Ghaza, Zanda in the middle of a storm, with only a book. His appearance coincided with the discovery of the body of a blue-winged tiefling not far from the orphanage. His appearance was not dissimilar and led to early bullying at the orphanage. Xarxes' first friend was the orphanage's owner, Madame Arizma, a protector, mentor, and mother-by-choice. She did what she could to protect Xarxes from the torment of the other children. She noted and helped him in his pursuit to understand his "inheritance", taking him to visit herbalists and alchemists that were within the Order of The Falcon in Ghaza, she would also get Xarxes books about alchemy. Sadly, she was in her later years when he arrived at the orphanage, she would die while Xarxes was in his teens. Not perturbed, Xarxes grew to eventually join the order that took him in himself, specializing in the brewing of potions more than anything. While he spent many years as an aid of Feathercrest Xarxes would be abruptly reassigned to the continent of Istrela when the Three-Pronged war had begun. It was during the war that Xarxes saw first hand the horrors of war as he helped treat the wounded soldiers. After the war, Xarxes would return to Ghaza and it wasn't until many years later that Xarxes' would be sent out on an assignment. He was eventually ordered to Flachen, a small town in the Medish republic that had been overtaken by the Plague of Japeth. The town was said to be beyond repair, and the Order would rather protect the lives of those that are healthy, including their members. Xarxes would journey to Flachen, gather the other Falcons, make a collaborative consensus on the strain, and deliver the results to Neuhausen. Just before arriving, Xarxes met the randeti Calatheas on the road. The randeti had no direction to head and joined Xarxes. The two of them investigated the plague as best they could, retrieving a trinket in the sewers for the sick and dying. Among the dying was the elf Augusta, who before they left, gave Xarxes her Dreamcatcher to protect him. They left the town with the unaffected survivors with them and created a caravan with the elves Alan Tinley and Odetta, and the gnome India. The caravan's route would take them through the grasslands and desert and along the Braich Lands, up through Istrela, to Neuhausen. Relationships Craxton: While he finds Craxton to be both brash and mischievous, he admires the young man's cunning (at least when he want to be). He often regards Craxton as the trouble child of the Plane-Styders, and tries (often in vain) to channel Craxton's many talents into activities that don't break the law. Calatheas: Although his venture with the reserved and often distracted Randeti was short-lived, Xarxes saw great potential and mystery in Calatheas. His only regret is that he did not get the chance to learn more about him before their journey came to a close. Laurence: A trusted confidant and friend of Xarxes. He enjoys both giving and receiving advice to and from the young prince, as he is eager to be a strong guiding influence on Laurence. Xarxes often jokes about becoming Laurence's steward/adviser whenever the young Va Duva takes up the mantle of leader of Izalith. Sabioze: While Xarxes' trust in his recently discovered relative waxes and wanes like the phases of the moon, his desire to hold on to this familial connection is fierce. However, he can't help but wonder if Sabioze's ambitions will not only consume himself, but the rest of the Plane-Stryders as well. Blackhoof: While Blackhoof and Xarxes were never that close, he respected Blackhoof's resolve and dedication to his cause. His death took a toll on Xarxes, although he did not feel the same guilt as Laurence had. It did however reveal to Xarxes that he had found himself a family and that the pain of losing a family member was a sorrow he vowed to never experience again. '''Azalahr: '''The pompous wizard and Xarxes never saw eye-to-eye and often harbored disdain for one another. Azalahr's continous disregard for life often rubbed Xarxes the wrong way, however his power as a wizard was respected and appreciated. While his abrupt departure from the Plane-Stryders wasn't sorrowful, he did wish the wizard good fortune and fair winds. '''Ireena: '''Ireena had become Xarxes' ward once the Plane-Stryders had freed her from the evil of Strahd. He regards Ireena as a smart, talented, and charming young woman. While his intentions with Ireena are often misconstrued, he only seeks to help her succeed in the new world she has been introduced to. '''Myraia: '''Xarxes had always greeted Myraia with a warm heart and kind words as he enjoyed her noble (albeit naive) heart. Being witness to her fall from grace was especially hard for Xarxes who yearned for the return of the young, sweet girl the Plane-Styrders once knew. He was grateful that Myraia was restored to reason, and he told her that whenever she is ready and willing to seek out the Plane-Stryders and come home. '''Alan: '''Perhaps the second true friend in Xarxes' life, Xarxes took an immediate liking to Alan. Meeting each other on his assignment in Falchen, Xarxes was impressed that somebody of noble birth would be working to help those stricken with plague. Although the two rarely meet in person, Xarxes often thinks of Alan and hopes Alan often thinks of him.Category:Characters